


History repeating

by Gweiddi_at_Ecate



Category: kagen no tsuki - Last Quarter of the Moon
Genre: Gen, hints of Adam/Mizuki, hints of Adam/Sayaka, post serie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gweiddi_at_Ecate/pseuds/Gweiddi_at_Ecate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nineteen years. Then nineteen others, and the moon is there again, watching him with its tired scythe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	History repeating

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my mothertongue, if you find mistakes feel free to point them out. I will be happy to correct.

Adam lights a cigarette, smiling.

The air is cold, and he doesn’t feel it.

He inhales a drag of smoke, tunes his guitar. He starts to play.

Nineteen years. Then nineteen others, and the moon is there again, watching him with its tired scythe.

Sayaka isn’t there. But after all, she will never be. And after all she will always be.

Some snow falls in his hair. It doesn’t thaw, for Adam is too cold.

He likes it. Sayaka would have laughed of the pure white snowflakes scattered on him.

He sings in a low voice.

Mizuki would have shaken them with a caress.

«Ehy, what a beautiful song! I don’t know it.»

Adam raises his face and smiles.


End file.
